prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Free Fall
''Free Fall ''is the twentieth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on February 18, 2014. Summary Spencer wakes up confused realizing that she slept the whole night at school at Ezra' s desk. Ezra walks in and is surprised to see her there. He asks her if she spent the night at school and tries to confront her on her drug addiction but Spencer quickly gathers her belongings which includes Ali's journal and rushes out. Spencer then goes to the bathroom to change from her pajamas in to her gym shorts ,flip flops and a sweatshirt. Hanna and Emily meet her in the bathroom were they comme nt on her clothing. Spencer says that it was not the time to talk about her clothes since they had an "emergency situation." Spencer think it's time they told Aria about Ezra being -A but Emily and Hannah think they should wait. Emily asks her if that's the reason Spencer called her at 4 a.m. but Spencer does not seem to remember any of it. Spencer tells them that they need to tell Aria about Ezra sooner than they had planned to because it is dangerous to wait any longer. But Emily and Hanna shoves her off by saying that now is not a good time to do so and that they should wait up to until after school. Later Ezra tells Aria that Spencer has a medical problem and she's taking drugs. Aria tells the girls and they confront Spencer about it. Spencer admits to taking drugs but says she's not crazy. The confrontation gets heated and to protect herself, Spencer reveals to Aria that Ezra is A. But Aria does not believe her because of her addiction. Even Hanna and Emily starts to doubt Spencer, thinking her theories about Ezra are fake. Aria is at Ezra's Apartment where Aria is telling him about Spencer's crazy behavior when the liars confronted her on her drug addiction. Ezra wants to tell her parents but Aria is convinced that Spencer is strong enough to get her self out of her situation. Ezra accidentally let slip that Spencer broke down and got sent to Radley after she saw Toby' s helmet and Tattoo on a dead body. Aria asks him how he knew that considering it wasn't on the police report, Ezra claims that Aria must have told him, she reluctantly agrees but still seems uncertain. Aria goes to investigate Ezra's cabin in the woods. She pulls up the trapdoor and goes down to find what used to Ezra's liar empty. She then opens a book and finds a draft of a book that Ezra is writing about Alison. She is still reading the draft ,when she hears Ezra's car pull up outside, Aria grabs the draft and escapes out the window but she forgets her keys. Ezra knew she was here because he finds her keys. Aria then realizes she doesn't have them so she decides to run to the woods. Ezra runs after her but doesn't find her. She then runs to the William Tell Lodge Ski Lift and Ezra gets on just as it starts moving. He explains that he was dating Alison during his college years and he started writing a book on her after she "died". He wanted to be a great writer and to write a really good true mystery novel about Ali. He knew the girls before they knew him and he had originally dated Aria for reseach. He stopped writing the book when they got serious. After they broke up in season 4A, he started his research back up again and that's how he knew Alison was still alive. Aria begins crying and he says that he's never lied about the way he feels about her. He offers to burn the papers and she says she wants to read it all to see what was worth destroying everything they had for. Ezra tries to take the papers from her but they fall to the ground below. Meanwhile Spencer, Hanna and Emily are trying to prove Ezra's A. Emily was pretending to talk on the phone in front of Ezra at the Brew about going there to give Ali money that Shana was supposed to give her at Ambrose Pavillion, so Ezra would hear and show up at the zoo. Emily and Hanna arrives at the zoo to find that Ambrose Pavillion was a place where reptiles were kept. Hanna comment that only Ali would find it sexy to make out in a place filled with snakes . Hannah and Emily go in even though Hannah is afraid of snakes. The girls place the coffee bag which is supposed to filled with 5,000 dollars but really isn't at the drop off location. It's not long before a tall blond woman shows up who they think is Spencer in her disguise. But they realize that it's not Spencer when the real Spencer in a blond wig shows up. The liars chase after the mysterious blond but she manages to escape,just before everything in the reptile room starts to short circuit. Before leaving, Emily notices the coffee bag with the money and picks it up. When Spencer gets home Toby's there and he gives her a necklace which has a scrabble tile with a S on it (a reference to the time they played scrabble together shortly before their first kiss in A Person Of Interest.) He said "it was supposed to come with a dinner" but she bailed on him. He knows she's been taking drugs, because Spencer's parents had told him out of concern for their daughter. Mrs Hasting found out earlier after a call from her doctor about a drug subsription that Spencer had tried to organise for herself in her mother's name. Aria arrives home to find Mona and Mike on a date. Mona asks Aria if everything is okay or not but she goes straight to her room without replying. Mona then looks guilty or possibly sorry. Aria is then shown to be lying on her bed, crying. After noticing a poetry book she was given to by Ezra, she picks it up and throws it with huge force. In the final shot, A is seen picking up the fallen pages of Ezra's book that had fallen to the ground earlier. Notes *Spencer will look her worst in this episode. *Veronica will have a "good" scene with Spencer. *Hanna and Emily will have a scene together. *Mike will have a really "sweet " scene. *Lucy posted a video of Ian taking care of her on set when she was sick and in the background there was a ski lift. There will be an intense scene between Aria and Ezra on it. *Mike will have a scene with Mona. *There will be a scene at a zoo *Ezra and Aria will have an epic and emotional showdown *Spencer wears a blond wig to distract 'A' Music Lily Lane: Nothing But Trouble (Spencer looking at her new necklace) Title and Background *The episode title most likely refers to Aria finding out about Ezra's betrayal and the beginning of her decline. *It could also refer to Spencer's growing addiction to drugs and how it's affecting her. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery Trivia * The table read was on September 17, 2013. * Filming began on September 18, 2013 and ended on September 25, 2013. * The entire script to this episode was leaked before the episode aired. Quotes Errors *When Ezra arrives at the cabin, it is daytime. However, as Aria escapes the cabin into the woods, it is night. Gallery Screen shot 2013-09-18 at 8.53.24 PM.png 548384 10151638121785233 375194650 n.png Screen shot 2013-09-18 at 6.49.17 PM.png BUlXo0_CIAANEKD.jpg BUlFK--CcAA_rrq.jpg Ian Happy B-day photo.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 4.27.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 4.27.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 4.33.13 PM.png Spencer_looking_her_worst.jpg tumblr_static_large.jpg dsv.jpg 19-0.jpg 19-2.jpg 19-1.jpg 19-4.jpg 19-6.jpg 19-7.jpg 19-8.jpg free fall (1).png free fall (2).png free fall (3).png free fall (4).png free fall (5).png free fall (6).png free fall (7).png free fall (8).png free fall (9).png free fall (10).png free fall (11).png free fall (12).png free fall (13).png free fall (14).png free fall (15).png free fall (16).png free fall (17).png free fall (18).png free fall (19).png free fall (20).png free fall (21).png free fall (22).png free fall (23).png free fall (24).png free fall (25).png free fall (26).png Aria and Ezra.jpg image.jpg Veronica ..jpg Aria Scared.jpg IMG_5050.PNG IMG_5051.PNG IMG_5052.PNG IMG_5053.PNG IMG_5054.PNG IMG_5055.PNG IMG_5056.PNG IMG_5057.PNG IMG_5058.PNG IMG_5059.PNG IMG_5060.PNG IMG_5061.PNG IMG_5062.PNG IMG_5063.PNG IMG_5064.PNG IMG_5065.PNG IMG_5066.PNG IMG_5067.PNG IMG_5068.PNG IMG_5069.PNG IMG_5070.PNG IMG_5071.PNG IMG_5072.PNG IMG_5073.PNG IMG_5074.PNG IMG_5075.PNG IMG_5076.PNG IMG_5077.PNG IMG_5078.PNG IMG_5079.PNG IMG_5080.PNG IMG_5081.PNG IMG_5082.PNG IMG_5083.PNG IMG_5084.PNG IMG_5085.PNG IMG_5086.PNG IMG_5087.PNG IMG_5088.PNG IMG_5090.PNG IMG_5091.PNG IMG_5092.PNG IMG_5094.PNG IMG_5095.PNG IMG_5096.PNG IMG_5097.PNG IMG_5098.PNG IMG_5099.PNG IMG_5100.PNG IMG_5101.PNG IMG_5102.PNG IMG_5103.PNG IMG_5104.PNG IMG_5105.PNG IMG_5107.PNG IMG_5108.PNG IMG_5110.PNG IMG_5111.PNG IMG_5112.PNG IMG_5113.PNG IMG_5114.PNG IMG_5115.PNG IMG_5116.PNG IMG_5117.PNG IMG_5118.PNG IMG_5119.PNG IMG_5120.PNG IMG_5122.PNG IMG_5123.PNG IMG_5124.PNG IMG_5125.PNG IMG_5126.PNG IMG_5127.PNG IMG_5128.PNG IMG_5129.PNG IMG_5130.PNG IMG_5131.PNG IMG_5132.PNG IMG_5133.PNG IMG_5134.PNG IMG_5135.PNG IMG_5136.PNG IMG_5137.PNG IMG_5138.PNG IMG_5139.PNG IMG_5140.PNG IMG_5141.PNG IMG_5142.PNG IMG_5143.PNG IMG_5144.PNG IMG_5146.PNG IMG_5147.PNG IMG_5148.PNG IMG_5149.PNG IMG_5150.PNG IMG_5151.PNG IMG_5152.PNG IMG_5153.PNG IMG_5154.PNG IMG_5155.PNG IMG_5156.PNG IMG_5157.PNG IMG_5158.PNG IMG_5159.PNG IMG_5160.PNG IMG_5161.PNG IMG_5162.PNG IMG_5163.PNG IMG_5164.PNG IMG_5165.PNG IMG_5166.PNG IMG_5167.PNG IMG_5168.PNG IMG_5169.PNG IMG_5170.PNG IMG_5171.PNG IMG_5172.PNG IMG_5173.PNG IMG_5174.PNG IMG_5175.PNG IMG_5176.PNG IMG_5177.PNG IMG_5178.PNG IMG_5179.PNG Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B